Alice News
2013 22/11/2013 *It has been announced in B's-LOG that Quinrose is producing a sequel to Heart no Kuni no Alice - Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~. So far it has been confirmed that there will be two new characters, Humpty and Dumpty. 24/05/2013 *Quinrose have released the opening movie for Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Mirror World~. Watch here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFt4bTAiKQ0 . 20/04/2013 *Quinrose will renew Heart no Kuni no Alice using Fujimaru Mamenosuke's art and better system. 18/04/2013 *Seven Seas has annouced it has lincensed two more Quinrose manga. Alice in the Country of Hearts: The Mad Hatter's Late Tea Party~Boshiya to Shinya no Ochakai~ and Alice Love Fables: Toy Box~ Renai Otogibanashi:Toy Box~for November and December of this year. 19/02/2013 *Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Mirror World~ has been announced in the February issue of B's Log. It is a sequel to Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ and the characters who didn't have a full route in that game will have one. 06/02/2013 *Alice in the Country of Joker: Circus and Liar's Game Volume 1 is out today in English! 2012 12/12/2012 *Seven Seas have licensed Clover no Kuni no Alice ~Kishi no Kokoroe~ and Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Tokeiya~. They are slated for release on 2 July and 6 August respectively. 27/09/2012 *Quinrose is now streaming the opening for Diamond no Kuni no Alice. Watch it here. 20/06/2012 *Diamond no Kuni no Alice website is now open! http://www.quinrose.com/game/alice_d/top.html Mamenosuke Fujimaru will be the artist for the Alice games from now on. 13/06/2012 *B's-LOG have announced on twitter that Quinrose will be making Diamond no Kuni no Alice! There will be new character and more details will be revealed in the August issue of B's-LOG. 12/06/2012 *Seven Seas have announced their licence of Circus to Usotsuki Game. 08/04/2012 *Yen Press have announced that they have licensed My Fanatic Rabbit ! 2011 22/12/2011 *Omochabako no Kuni no Alice is officialy released! 12/11/2011 *A new Heart no Kuni no Alice manga adaption - Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Koi Suru Ibara no Meikyuu~ (ハートの国のアリス 恋する茨の迷宮) has been launched on the Zero-Sum Online site. 15/10/2011 *Yen Press have announced that they will be releasing Alice in the Country of Hearts (manga) as three omnibus editions *Seven Seas have announced that they will release Mamenosuke Fujimaru's adaptions of Alice in the Country of Clover starting with Bloody Twins in June 2012 and Cheshire Cat Waltz in July 2012. 08/08/2011 *The website for the PSP port for Joker no Kuni no Alice has opened http://quinrose.com/game/alice_j_psp/top.html *Volume 1 of Joker no Kuni no Alice ~Circus to Usotsuki Game~ and Clover no Kuni no Alice: Twin Lovers will be released 25 August 2011 http://quinrose.com/book/tokusetu/1106_07_08/comicfair1106_07_08.html 16/07/2011 *Quinrose will be releasing two doujinshi manga on 25 July 2011: Clover no Kuni no Alice ~Kuroi Tokage to Nigai Aji~ Volume 2 and Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Boushiya to Shinya no Ochakai~ Volume 2 http://帽子屋と深夜のお茶会 29/06/2011 *Quinrose have announced two upcoming light novels: Heart no Kuni no Alice: Sunny Day Sunday and Heart no Kuni no Alice: Dream Worker to be released on 5 July 2011 and 20 July 2011 respectively. 17/06/2011 *Quinrose annouunces the release of: CNKNA: 黒いトカゲと苦い味～第 Volume 1, CNKNA: Cheshire Cat and the Waltz Volume 7 (the final volume) and JNKNA: 真夜中に落ちる夢.http://quinrose.com/book/tokusetu/1106_07_08/comicfair1106_07_08.html 03/06/2011 *Quinrose have released a trailer for the Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie